My Version Of Playlist
by King Panopticon
Summary: There are a lot of depressing songs on here. Rated for thinking about suicide.
1. Chapter 1 LAST RESORT PAPA ROACH

**OK… I'M GOING TO TRY MY HAND AT A PLAYLIST.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RA.**

Cut my life into pieces,  
This is my last resort.  
Suffocation,  
No breathing,  
Don't give a f*** if I cut my arm bleeding.

This is my last resort. 

**Will was fingering the dull blade that he and Evanlyn used to clean the meat they caught in their snares.**

Cut my life into pieces.  
I've reached my last resort,  
Suffocation,  
No breathing.  
Don't give a f*** if I cut my arm bleeding.  
Do you even care if I die bleeding?  
Would it be wrong?  
Would it be right?  
If I took my life tonight?  
Chances are that I might.  
Mutilation out of sight,  
And I'm contemplating suicide.

_**One swipe across my neck, **_**Will thought,**_** and all my troubles and guilt will disappear.**_

'Cause I'm losing my sight,  
Losing my mind,  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine.  
Losing my sight,  
Losing my mind,  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine. 

_**Halt, **_**Will thought, **_**I failed you.**_

I never realized I was spread too thin,  
Till it was too late,  
And I was empty within,  
Hungry,  
Feeding on chaos,  
And living in sin.  
Downward spiral, where do I begin?  
It all started when I lost my mother,  
No love for myself,  
And no love for another.  
Searching to find a love up on a higher level.  
Finding nothing but questions and devils.

**It was times like that when Will inwardly sobbed to have a parent in his life. Someone completely devoted to him. **

'Cause I'm losing my sight,  
Losing my mind,  
Wish somebody would tell me in fine.  
Losing my sight,  
Losing my mind,  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine.  
Nothing's alright,  
Nothing is fine,  
I'm running and I'm crying.  
I'm crying.  
I'm crying.  
I'm crying.  
I'm crying.

I can't go on living this way.

"**Halt!" Will sobbed out loud.**__

Cut my life into pieces,  
This is my last resort,  
Suffocation,  
No breathing,  
Don't give a f*** if I cut my arm bleeding.  
Would it be wrong?  
Would it be right?  
If I took my life tonight,  
Chances are that I might.  
Mutilation out of sight,  
And I'm contemplating suicide. 

_**No…**_  
'Cause I'm losing my sight,  
Losing my mind,  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine.  
Losing my sight,  
Losing my mind,  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine.  
Nothing's alright,  
Nothing is fine,  
I'm running and I'm crying.

I can't go on living this way.

Can't go on.  
Living this way.  
Nothing's alright. 

_**I have to be strong. For Evanlyn. For Halt. For everybody.**_


	2. Chapter 2 FORGOTTEN AVRIL LAVIGNE

**Sup. New chapter! Dedicated to YOU, Alyss Mainwaring! ( The FF writer, not the book character. O.o) So, here it is: Forgotten by Avril Lavigne**

**KIDGE/ KRISTA GIBSON DOES NOT OWN RA OR THE SONG. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS. Lyrics in italics. Halts thinking is underlined. **

_Ah ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah ah  
I'm giving up on everything  
Because you messed me up  
Don't know how much you  
Screwed it up_

"I don't care anymore, Ferris." Halt murmured. "I don't want the crown, I don't wanna be King. People stare at Kings, and you know how I am about crowds."

"LIES! Of course you want to be King, only insane people wouldn't! You.. you.." Ferris screamed. Halt didn't think it was worth it. His right shoulder ached and he was sure it was fractured. (**A/N: CAN YOU FRACTURE YOUR SHOULDER? I DUNNO…)**

_You never listened  
That's just too bad  
Because I'm moving on  
I won't forget  
You were the one that was wrong_

"YOU ARE LULLING ME INTO A FALSE SENSE OF SECURITY! HAHA, I KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING!" Ferris shouted into the crisp air of the forest night, with a crazy tone to his voice and a mad look in his eye. _  
I know I need to step up and be strong  
Don't patronize me  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Halt stared Ferris in the eye. "I. Abdicate. "__

_[Chorus:]__  
Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted  
Do you forget it now  
You never got It  
Do you get it now  
Yea yea yea yea yea  
Yea yea yea yea yea  
Ah ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah ah_

Ferris, you idiot. I'm your TWIN, for goodness sake! You should know me better than anyone. I hate crowds, I think I'm not able to smile, not that there's much reason to smile, anyway. You, you were always there, smiling at everyone. You suck-up.__

Gotta get away  
There's no point in thinking about yesterday  
It's too late now  
It won't ever be the same  
We're so different now  
Yea yea yea yea yea

The brothers stood rigid, parallel to each other on the bank of the lake. The forest loomed behind them. Halt demanded his younger by seven minutes brothers' attention.

"Bye, Ferris." Halt said quietly. Then he turned and ran. __

_[Chorus]___

I know I wanna run away  
I know I wanna run away  
Run away  
If only I could run away  
If only I could run away  
Run away  
I told you what i wanted I  
I told you what i wanted  
What I wanted  
But I was forgotten  
I won't be forgotten  
Never Again

Running, tripping, falling, getting back up and running more. Halt was determined that he wouldn't stop until he reached the docks. He would jump on the first random ship and go wherever it took him. 16 years old.__

_[Chorus (2x)]___

Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah

You better not forgoet me Ferris. You won't forget me anytime soon.


End file.
